d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakes Pierre
Shakes Pierre CR 14 Male Human Bard 8 Assassin 3 Arcane Trickster 3 Neutral Evil Medium Humanoid (Human) Init ; Senses , Languages '''Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnomish, Orcish ---- '''AC 24, touch 17, flat-footed 19 (Armor+7, Dex+5, Natural Armor+2) hp 106 (11D6+3D4+33); , , ---- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +3 Short Sword of Graceful Strikes +15/+12 (1D6+8+Poison/19-20) and +3 Radiant Flaming Spiked Gauntlet +15/+7 (1D4+3+1D6 fire) Ranged Mwk Shortbow +15/+10 (1D6/x3) Base Atk +9/+4; Grp +9 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, Sneak Attack +3D6, Death Attack, Apply Purple Worm Poison, Improptu Sneak Attack (1/day) Special Actions Spells, Mage Hand (at will), Ghost Sound (at will with 15 DC Perfrom Wind Instrument), Daylight (at will as 9th level Cleric) Bardic Music(7/day Countersong, Fascinate, Inspire Courage+2, Inspire Compatence, Suggestion) Bard Spells Known (CL 8):3/4/4/4/2level 4th level: Dominate Person, Break Enchantment, Greater Invisiblity 3rd level: Summon Monster III, Scupt Sound, Blink, Good Hope 2nd level: Silence, Blindness/Deafness, Mirror Image, Blur 1st level: Hideous Laughter, Charm Person, Hypnotism, Improvisation* 0 level: Minor Disguise*, Mage Hand, Read Magic, Light, Prestidigitation, Detect Magic Assassin Spells Known (CL 3):3/1level 2nd level: Invisibility, Cat's Grace 1st level: Disguise Self, Sleep, True Strike ---- Abilities Str 10, Dex 20, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 6, Cha 19 SQ Human Traits, Bardic Knowledge, Poison Use, +1 Saves against Poison, Uncanny Dodge, Ranged Ledgerdemain (1/day) Feats Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, Force of Personality, Leadership, Spell Penetration Skills Balance+5, Bluff+20, Concentration+13, Craft (wordsmithing)+13, Diplomacy+13, Disable Device+8, Disguise+18, Escape Artist+13, Hide+13, Knowledge (arcana)+6, Listen+12, Move Silently+13, Open Lock+8, Perform (act)+20, Perform (wind instrument)+10, Sense Motive+15, Sleight of Hand+8, Speak Language+2, Spot+3, Use Magic Device+15 Possessions +2 Glamered Mithral Breastplate, +3 Sword of Graceful Strikes "Graceblade", +3 Radiant Flame Spiked Gauntlet "The Burning Fist", Masterwork Short Bow, Disguise Kit, Pipes of Sounding, Spell Component Pouch, Masterwork Thieves' Tools, Merchant Scale, Hand of the Mage, Gloves of +2 Dexterity, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Purple Worm Poison (Injury, Fort DC 24, Initial: 1D6 Strength, Secondary: 1D6 Strength), Wand of Cure Serious Wounds (CL 10, 29 charges), "Tales of Shakes the Bard" ---- Background Shakes is a bard turned assassin turned King of Kadesh.He founded his own family name of Pierre, of which there are two members, himself and his adopted Kobold brother, Polonious Pierre. With close ties to assassin guilds and powerful necromancers, he has the means to position his clan at the forefront of humanity. He was acting as advisor to the Dwarven King of Kadesh, after being intstrumental in the quelling of the Rebelleon of the Orc-Men. After earning the King's respect, he was bethrothed to his daughter, the late Kastrana Thoringret. After the King and his daughter's deaths, Shakes was named King of Kadesh and her holdings, Lord Protector. He intends on moving the capital to Shakesh, a less gloomy city, and easily defensible. Few around him know of his possession by a evil lich, and even fewer know his unvoiced desire to free himself by any means neccesary. Most of his followers reside in the new city of Shakesh. In his employ are 27 Level 1 Barbarians, 18 Level 1 Sorcerers, 36 Level 1 Clerics, 9 Level 1 Bards, 9 Level 2 Fighters, 5 Level 3 Rangers, 3 Level 4 Fighters, and 2 Level 5 Wizards, 1 Level 6 Cleric. He is idolized by a changling bard, but, he is not a follower. After his succsess at the Battle of Bozrah Hill, he started a cult worshiping the trinity of Vecna, Olidammara, and Fharlanghn, known as the Brotherhood of the Burning Fist. Category:Bard Category:Assassin Category:CR 10 Category:Human